Hellsing: Dream Reaper
by Tina senpai
Summary: What is this presence haunting the Iscariot orphanage? Who is disrupting the dreams? Pairings: Yumiko x OC, Alex x OC M for maybe smut later
1. Home

~Chapter 1: Home~

No one could feel the familiar presence as it crept along the hallways of the Iscariot orphanage.

It watched as children walked past, chattering about homework or even slight gossip overheard from one of the townsfolk.

It watched as familiar old faces trotted past, their arms full of books and on their way to class they had tutored many times before.

The presence seemed to still and take it all in, remembering the one word it used to describe this place: Home.

Meanwhile…

'Drat.' Yumiko said in her mind as she looked up.

'Ohhhhhhhh, watch it, language sister.' Yumie chuckled back in their mind and made fun of her sister.

Yumiko ignored Yumie and focused on the problem at hand.

She'd been in the library for an hour or so, collecting books for her and Angelo (mostly for her so she could study some of the plants in Angelo' lab and find out more about them).

Angelo had even agreed to allow Yumiko to help him with a new area of the lab, specifically for herbs designed to heal and aid. Yumiko remembered quite a bit about them and Angelo had asked her to grab him a book by Michael Tierra 'Planetary Herbology' and Yumiko had eventually managed to track it down.

Right on the shelf out of her reach.

She'd tried tip-toeing and even standing on the books, the cover just grazing against the pads of her fingers.

'Just stand on the books and hold onto the case woman.' Yumie was beginning to get impatient, certain that the book could be reached without them going to ask for assistance.

Yumiko decided to humour her sister (also embarrassed at having to ask for help) and placed her books on the floor again, standing on top of them and reaching up.

'Al-most….got…it.' Yumiko stretched and grasped a hand out, careful not to put too much weight on the shelf.

"Here, allow me." A voice behind her almost made her jump, and she caught sight of a pale hand going past hers and clasping the spine of the book she wanted. It pulled out easily and the book was placed into her hands, Yumiko sighing in relief.

"Oh thank you very much." She took the book graciously and stepped down off her books and turned around to properly face the person.

The young male dipped forward and Yumiko caught sight of familiar long blonde hair, tied back in a braid. She was almost reminded of Maxwell.

"It's not a problem Sister," the boy said as he scooped up her books off the floor and straightened himself out, "but you shouldn't be worried to ask for someone's help next time.

"Oh thank you very much." She took the book graciously and stepped down off her books and turned around to properly face the person.

The young male dipped forward and Yumiko caught sight of familiar long blonde hair, tied back in a braid. She was almost reminded of Maxwell.

"It's not a problem Sister," the boy said as he scooped up her books off the floor and straightened himself out, "but you shouldn't be worried to ask for someone's help next time."

Yumiko gasped at the figure before her. He was older but she now recognised the hair and the glasses as an old friend.

"Oh! Father Abel! I thought you'd gone back home to France?" She smiled up at him, memories flooding back from her past.

"I had done. It was...a family tragedy. I stayed for a while at the local church to help rebuild it, but I finally found a suitable replacement for myself there. And please, Sister Takagi, you may call me David." He bowed politely, maintaining a sweet, gentle smile on his face all the while.

"Well then...David, you may call me Yumiko." She smiled politely back at him and the two began to converse happily.

Across the library, Yumiko didn't see Angelo standing there, watching her. He was frozen to the spot ever since he'd seen the communication between the two, a bubble of something hot and unpleasant in the pit of his stomach. He'd been worried about her collecting all the books by herself, and thought he'd surprise her by sneaking up behind her and giving hr a secret kiss in the library corner.

But he just watched as she laughed with another man.

"I'm so sorry to cut our conversation short," David looked at his watch and frowned slightly, "but I unfortunately am not late to tutor a class."

"Oh! Oh dear, I hope I haven't kept you," she bit her lip and smiled at him, "but it was lovely talking to you again."

She held out her hand for him to shake, a custom she'd grown attached to growing up.

David smiled warmly and clasped her hand in his, before catching Yumiko off guard by turning it over and placing a gentle kiss against her skin.

From across the library, Angelo had had enough. He turned and walked out of the doors and back to his lab, papers flying out from the desks around him as he temporarily seemed to lose control of his powers.

Yumiko didn't see Angelo, just thought that someone had accidentally knocked into some of the desks. She paid more attention to David as he walked calmly off.

She smiled happily and walked away, clasping all the books to her chest, the Herbology one closest to her.

She was so calm, engrossed in Yumie' teasing rants, that neither noticed the presence.

With it's attention solely focused on her right now.

And it swore to make her and everyone else pay.


	2. Green fingers

~Chapter 2: Green fingers~

Angelo sat calmly at his desk. He knew Yumiko would be back any minute and he did not want to be the way he was at this minute. The plants seemed to withdraw away from his frightening aura and small vials and jars of equipment where rattling on the table tops.

He took a few deep breaths and looked into his microscope, trying to concentrate on his work.

"Hello, I'm back," Yumiko walked into the laboratory and with a big smile on her face, "Hello father."

Angelo took a deep breath and didn't turn around, finding how much it hurt his heart to not turn and face her.

"Hello." He said as distant as he could.

Yumiko carefully placed the books down beside him and slowly approached him.

"Still working hard?" She didn't want to disturb him as she peeked at him and was tempted to steal a kiss, "I won't bother you."

Angelo' will was slipping and he turned to her slowly.

"I don't like…people staring at me when I work," he tried to force a smile, making a nice face, "c-could you go and water the plants over by the corner, please?"

"Oh…Ok." Yumiko slowly moved away to find the watering can, the books on the side catching her attention.

"Oh, I brought you that book you've been wanting," she reached out for it and held it out to him to hold, "I almost couldn't get it but a friend managed to reach it for me."

Angelo' eye seemed to twitch and the test tube he had just picked up slipped out of his grasp and fell to the floor, breaking into tiny pieces.

"D-damn!" He hissed and looked around quickly for the broom.

"Oh!" Yumiko jumped back when the glass had shattered and placed the book on the side quickly, bending over and carefully picking up the pieces with her bare hands, "I'm-I'm sorry! Did I startle you?"

Angelo turned suddenly holding the broom, a bit of his reserve breaking.

"DON'T...catch them…you-you might cut yourself. Could you leave me for the rest of the day? I'm not feeling to good." Angelo sighed and then smiled sheepishly, rubbing at his head and making it seem his 'headache' has worsened.

Angelo was hurt and angry, but he didn't want to take it out on her.

Yumiko looked at him with big eyes, still holding some shards in her hand and unsure of what to do.

"I-I'm sorry," she suddenly remembered his words and looked at him concerned, "you're not well? What's wrong?"

Angelo looked into her eyes and found he couldn't lie as her free hand touched his skin and he could feel her pulse against his cheek.

'Stop being an idiot Angelo!' He scolded himself and just looked into her eyes again.

"F-fiore…I-I…uh," he looked down, away from her gaze, "do you think you'll love me forever?"

Yumiko looked shocked and almost stepped back.

"W-what?" She gently grabbed his chin to make him look

At him properly, "Why on earth-How could…," she took a deep breath and looked at him very seriously, "of COURSE I'll love you forever. Why would you think otherwise?"

Angelo closed his eyes and gave a small sigh of relief.

"Oh, don't mind me I…uh," his tone dropped low, "I saw that other priest kissing your hand and…I think I got jealous."

Yumiko bit her lower lip and tried not to smile at how cute the whole scenario was.

"Oh…Angelo," she couldn't help but let out a small snort of laughter, turning it quickly into a cough, "You mean Father Abel? Oh…my love…my angel," she cupped either side of his face and placed her forehead against his, "oh, he's nothing more than an old friend. Goodness, he's about 5 or 6 years younger than me. I see him as a little brother. He was always trailing behind Maxwell and followed us three around like puppy. Was so cute."

Angelo rolled his eyes and broke the moment temporarily.

"A Maxwell follower, I like him already," he sighed and placed his hands on top of hers, "I'm sorry, I behaved irrationally and doubted you. It's just…this love of ours, it's like a dream. I'm afraid I might wake up." Angelo made a sad face like a puppy and Yumiko just shook her head.

"I know, you and Maxwell…I know. But he was my friend…and David…oh, he was adorable tailing after us. And if it is a dream, then I hope I never awaken and I'll stay trapped with your jealous puppy face." She tip-toed and pecked him on the tip of his nose, giggling at his blush.

"Fiore! Alright, alright, I'll control my jealous side!" He chuckled and embraced her, "but I better not see him kissing any more of you. That's my job."

He smiled cheekily and quickly pulled her up, smooching her silly.

"Ammmelo!" Yumiko' protest' and giggles were muffled against his lips. She pulled back with a blush that was stronger than his had just been.

"He's just a friend you silly thing!" She reached up and ruffled his hair as punishment, knowing it was his weak spot.

"Oh…Oh just a little more, please…I love when you do that. I love you! I love you so much so much belissima," Angelo made the happiest face ever and covered her face in kisses, "fiore, my fiore, amore."

Yumiko gave little kisses back, pulling away just as one became intense.

"Oh…oh it's getting late and you still need to work!" She pulled away, feeling a little guilty and with a sad pout, "I'm going to sleep in my room tonight and leave you with your work. Ok?" She resisted the urge to kiss him and ruffle his hair more.

"But-but-but…fioooooore," he groaned and slid down to the floor, acting like a wounded soul, clinging to her waist, "aww…alright. BUT tomorrow night you sleep with me…please?"

"Of course I will. I promise. But you will work tonight, right?"

She giggled and stroked his hair lovingly for a couple of minutes.

"Hmmm…yes, I promise! I'll finish this all tonight and the cultures only need a couple more hours, then I promise I'll spend a whole day with you! I'll be yours, fiore…and a whole night also." He chuckled cheekily.

"Silly thing, then until tomorrow." She pulled him up and onto his feet. She planted a small, gentle kiss against his cheek and let go of his hands before he got carried away (and she was scared of her own restraints also).

"Have a good night, don't push yourself and don't let your headache takeover!"

"Heada-Oh! Oh right, my headache!" He laughed nervously and took a little while to let her go.

He pressed a kiss against her forehead and told her he loved her before he eventually allowed her fingers to slip from between his. He watched her walk out with a small smile on her face, before the vision of her was gone.

Angelo smiled happily, feeling a lot better than before.

A short while later, in the kitchen…

"Kat, are you with Alex?" Yumiko opened the door to the kitchen and stood in the doorway, her hands covering her eyes just encase.

"Oh woman! We're not doing anything! Put those hands down!" A towel was thrown at her Yumiko' head in a sign of jest. Yumiko put down her hands and smiled at the happy sight of Alex sitting on a stool, happily drinking a cup of tea, whilst Kat cleaned up after a hard day.

"I've got some news! Did you know that Father Abel has come back?" Yumiko smiled, expecting a good response much like her own.

"Abel? You mean that little weirdo David?" Kat looked at her with a straight face, not looking amused AT ALL.

"No! Little David? Glasses? Shy?" Alex questioned looking a little shocked when Yumiko nodded to all of them.

"Rude, weird and used to taunt Angelo along with Maxwell?" Kat questioned sarcastically, knowing the two already knew the answer.

Alex and Yumiko just rolled their eyes and began happily chatting away.

"He looks SO much like Maxwell now! And he's just such a young gentlemen." Yumiko smiled and began to remember wonderful times from her childhood.

"I knew he'd turn out alright, I was his teacher." Alex said slightly smug.

"Yes, and remember who else you tutored and turned out like a bad apple?" Kat snuck up behind him and gently tapped him on his head with her spoon. Alex scowled slightly and made a note to spank her later.

"I just came to ask if you'd please, pleeeease bake a small cake for me for him? It'd be such a nice treat to welcome him back?" Yumiko looked at her sister with a sweet expression.

"…Fine. But he's not getting a chocolate cake!" Kat pouted and wrote down on a small notepad her task for tomorrow.

"Thank you sis!" Yumiko quickly reached over and hugged Kat with one arm, kissing her gently on the cheek also, "now it's way past bedtime! I shall see you two tomorrow. Nasai!"

"Goodnight Yumiko." Alex gently patted her head as he had done when she was little and allowed her to escape to her bedroom.

"I don't care what you two say," Kat turned and looked at Alex with an unhappy expression, "I DON'T like that boy. He reminds me too much of Maxwell."

Kat shrieked as Alex dove on her and pinned her against the counter, a small glare in his eye and a devilish grin on his face.

"I should really teach you to use that mouth for things other than saying unkind remarks about Maxwell and others." He swooped down and captured her lips in his, Kat suddenly realising there was no point in fighting and just enjoyed the feel of her husband' lips on hers.


	3. It beats for you, it bleeds for you

~Chapter 3: It beats for you, it bleeds for you~

A figure watched her.

Kat tried to shrug off the feeling, but it was difficult. Her sleep was enveloping her and her dreams covered her mind like a thick blanket with no escape.

"Alex! Alex!" Kat called out around her, wandering where she was. It looked like a great battle had occurred, fragments of building floating around her in bits of debris. She couldn't see anyone or hear anything other than the echo of her own voice.

Everything was not the way it usually was. Even her nightmares were nothing like this. All what was the world around her was dyed with a blood red tinge. She hated it. And worst of all, she couldn't find Alex.

Until she turned around.

She could hear a deep, familiar chuckle, a sinister tinge to the sound. She slowly looked over her shoulder and saw the figure of the man she loved.

"Alex!" She rushed over to him, the ground beneath her soft and hard to walk on.

The figure of Alexander Anderson stood with his back to her, hunched over and his body shaking as he chuckled.

"Al-Alex?" Her voice gave a squeak and was unrecognisable to her. She shouldn't be scared of the man she loved. But she was.

Slowly, he turned and no matter how much she wanted to back away and run, she found she couldn't move. It was as if the ground was holding her feet fast to the spot.

She grimaced and placed her hand over her mouth at the sight of her 'husband'.

His face was twisted in an awful sneer and his eyes stared into her with malice. His lips were pulled into an ugly smirk and Kat felt as if she wasn't staring at Alex at all.

"Bitch."

Kat' hand lowered down as she stared at him. It was his voice.

"Worthless. Ugly. Whore."

Kat' own voice got stuck in her throat and a terrible pain ripped through as the world around her began to decay and even shatter.

Alex stepped towards her and she still couldn't move.

She watched his hand grab at her chest and his nails sink into her flesh as if it was nothing. She wanted to scream in pain and agony, but nothing came out. Everything just hurt so much.

She could feel Alex grip his hands around something and pull it away, knowing he was tearing something very important to hers.

He yanked as hard as he could, little bits of her heart still trying to cling onto her.

"No! ALEX STOP!" She whined as tears fell down her face, trying to grab at it and pull it away from his grasp. A bayonet came forward and cut away the pieces that still held her heart to her chest and Kat found herself pushed away, feeling completely devastated and lost. She could only weep and watch as he squeezed the organ slowly in his hands.

"NOTHING. YOU, ARE, NOTHING." Alex' said with the smile still on his face and finally, squeezed the heart until it became nothing but a bloody mess in his hands.

He threw the remains down at her feet and Kat sunk to her knees, trying to understand what this meant. It felt so real and awful and felt herself struggling to breath as reality and fantasy became entangled.

"Silly Kitten." He chuckled and turned away from her, walking into the shadows of the world as it began to melt in on itself.

"Alex. ALEX!" Kat cried over and over again, trying to get his attention. Trying to call for the man she loved.

"KITTEN!" His voice sounded again and she heard it, clear as day as if right next to her ear.

"ALEX, I'M SORRY! WHATEVER I DONE, I'M SORRY!" She cried and her hands came up to cover the hole in her chest.

"KITTEN! OPEN YOUR EYES! WAKE UP!"

Kat' eyes sprung open as her mind registered it was a dream.

"Kitten? Kitten focus! Breath, please!" Alex begged from above, his face full of concern as he watched Kat struggle to breath.

She gasped for a lungful of breath, looking around and trying to wipe away the last bit of 'dream world' which seemed to cloud her judgement. She placed her hands over her chest, finding no hole there and her heart beating loud and fast.

"Please…Kat it was a nightmare. Please calm down and take a deep breath for me." Alex' voice shook as he helped sit her up, leaning her forward so she could breath and cough up whatever she needed to.

After a few minutes of just her breathing, he felt her shudder beneath his hands and watched her begin to cry.

"Oh God…oh God it was so real." She cried and began to hyperventilate again as the feelings swarmed over her system.

She felt Alex' arms around her and in an instant, was sobbing into his neck, inhaling his scent and not caring she was soaking him.

"It's alright. Come on my darling, what is it?" He pulled away and wiped her hair back from her sweaty and damp face, "what's wrong?"

Kat slowly began to explain to him, hiccupping between her explanation and choking back on another sob.

As she finished she sniffled and watched Alex' expression. He'd been sombre when listening to her, but when he stared down at her, he gave her a smile that made her heart race quickly.

"My kitten," he stroked her cheeks lovingly, letting the pad of his thumb clean her face, "Kitten. Never doubt my love for you." He stared down at her with a sweet and tender smile.

"I love you more than the moon, the stars and the sun. I love you more than I love those biscuits you bake everyday. I love you kitten...more than I love God."

Kat pushed him away slightly and shook her head in disapproval.

"You can't say that. It's not proper…it's not even decent-"

He grimly grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him.

"It doesn't matter. It's love. It's the truth. Before God, I shall proclaim now, I give up my life for no other reason other than my kitten."

His fingers uncurled hers and made her flatten her palm out onto his chest.

"My heart beats only for you. My soul is only for you kitten. My life is forfeit to you, as it was on the day we married. I can say what I like, because I know it will be worth it. As long as you know, I shall always love you."

Kat couldn't help but begin to weep again and clung onto him happily, this time knowing how he felt towards her was exactly how she felt towards him.

"Kitten," Alex pulled away and planted kisses along her skin, "let me take you. Let me show you how much you mean to me."

Kat blushed but smiled and eagerly accepted his kisses, holding him close as she felt one of his hands began to ascend up under her pyjama top.

"MAMA!" A sudden yell interrupted the moment and Kat threw herself back and laid down onto the bed as the door burst open.

Teresina, Ezekiel and Zachariah all ran in, the twins hiding behind their big sister.

"Sorry to come in so late, but the boys had a nightmare. They didn't want to stay with me in my room so got me to come with them-"

"LIAR!" Zeke pointed at his sister and pouted, "you had a nightmare TOO and we just bumped into you in the hallway!"

"Yes…well…it doesn't matter now…Mama, father…can we…sleep with you tonight?" Teresina said with a slight blush and looked around encase something burst out of the shadows.

"Kids," Alex started with a glare towards his children, "...I love you, but me and your mother w-EHHH!"

Kat interrupted him with a pillow in his face.

"Would be more than happy to let you stay." She chuckled and threw back the covers and opened her arms, readily accepting the bundling from her kids she needed right now.

Alex sighed but smiled and laid down to, observing how his wife was almost at once asleep, with their beautiful children cuddled up under her arms.


	4. Let go

~Chapter 4: Let go~

Alex tried to move. He tried to run. He was a regenerator and trained in these battles and had fought one like this before and come so close to winning. But right now, he could barely turn. His bayonets felt so much heavier than usual and he found it hard to focus. Everything seemed to be moving. The shadows around him glowed a dim red and seemed to form and mutate into shapes of enemies and faces he'd known. Children he'd raised and lost. Faces he loved.

But there was one face he hadn't seen yet. He yearned to see her face.

A sickening, familiar chuckle echoed around him and he seemed to turn endlessly, trying to follow the sound as it came from everywhere around him at once.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" He yelled, heaving his bayonets up high and snarling in annoyance, wondering how he got into this mess in the first place.

A mesh of black shadow surrounded him, swirling under his feet as he attempted to run away. It gathered into one frightening vision of a large, black raven, the sound becoming so awfully scratched, it hurt Alex' ears. He scrunched his face in pain as it felt his ear drums would burst at any moment, but the sound eventually changed, but not into something he liked. In fact, it changed into a dark, sinister chuckle of something he knew all to well.

"Show your face! COWARD! FREAK!" He yelled, hating to feel this angry. He thought he'd left it behind.

"Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow, From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore- Nameless here for evermore." The voice said to him, maliciously punctuating sorrow and loss with a whistling sound, as if something was whizzing past Alex' ears at high speed.

"Whit? STOP IT WITH THE RIDDLES! COME AND FIGHT ME!" Alex yelled and prepared himself for an attack.

"I do LOVE Poe. And I would like to give you time to regenerate and relax. We can go on like this forever. In fact we shall." Alucard appeared from a far off corner, his smile still the same as last Alex encountered him.

Alex sniggered, although part of him nagged at his inner conscience.

"I'll cut you down like the dog you are! Come and fight me and I'll have this over quickly."

"No. Forever is our battle. Forever we shall stay here," Alucard chuckled before carrying on, "and forever you shall be fighting with me and only me. You shall never see your dear sweet Lenore again." Alucard flew down towards Alex and the two commenced in fight, swapping blows and words, Alucard continuing to quote Poe as they went along.

Alex fought and fought until the image of Alucard disappeared. It seemed to be déjà vu and Alex was lost in his own mind. He couldn't get out. He was stuck some place between hell and he knew what Alucard meant.

"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing, Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before; But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token, And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, `Lenore!' This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, `Lenore!' Merely this and nothing more."

"SHUT UP!" Alex could barely stand. His mind swirled and his body ached and his heart thumped wildly in his chest as he tried to continue.

But his mind was not concentrating wholly on the battle. He fought tears as the image of Kat popped into his mind time and time again.

"But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only,That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did Outpour. Nothing further then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered -Till I scarcely more than muttered `Other friends have flown before- On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.' Then the bird said, `Nevermore.'"

Alex received a sharp blow to the side of his face and fell against the floor, his mind numb along with his cheek. He didn't even fell the impact as he fell onto the floor, lying on his back and staring straight up at the disorientated world around him.

"Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer, Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor. `Wretch,' I cried, `thy God hath lent thee - by these angels he has sent thee, Respite - respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore! Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe, and forget this lost Lenore!' Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'"Alex didn't move as the vision of Alucard stood over him, grinning like a maniac and staring at him with those vivid red eyes.

"'Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!' I shrieked upstarting -Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore! Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken! Leave my loneliness unbroken! - quit the bust above my door! Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!' Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'"

Alex saw it happen as if from above. Alucard fist pounded straight into chest and grabbed at his heart. He'd done it before and he done it again. And Alex could only watch and gasp for breath as the organ was ripped out of his chest cavity.

"Do you know, I also love Greeks? The stories they weave," Alucard circled Alex, dropping the organ as if it was a ball, "my favourite tale was Prometheus. He stole fire from Zeus and as punishment, Zeus strapped him to a rock and a giant eagle came everyday and pecked out his liver, only for it to re-grow at night. You're very much like him Anderson. Nothing more than 'the saviour of humans'. You're pathetic. You cannot even defeat a creature like me or save your so called family. Look at your find prodigy Maxwell. And Yumiko even! Nothing more. And Nevermore. You deserve this punishment."

Alex felt his heart grow back and began to thump wildly in his chest as Alucard walked away.

"And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sittingOn the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor. Shall be lifted - nevermore!"

The word 'nevermore' repeated around Alex and he felt himself consumed by the world, knowing this was going to happen again and again.

"Kat!" He called out as he shut his eyes tight, clawing and viciously fighting his way out around him.

Kat opened her eyes at pressure on her shoulder and as she heard him call her name. She had felt his hand squeeze her shoulder tightly.

"Alex, love, you're hurting me." She looked at his face, drowsiness still clouding her eyes.

"No…no, find a way." He whimpered and Kat shook her head.

"Alex?"

Alex just shuddered more and gripped onto her, as if he was trying to fight something unseen.

"Find a way…kitten. Kitten."

Kat looked at him and for the first time, saw the sweat upon his forehead and tear tracks down his cheeks, his face scrunched in horror as his other hand began to thrash out around him.

"Love? What can he be dreaming about?" Kat turned his face to hers and held his thrashing hand, whispering softly into his ear, "Alex, wake up. Alex. Alexander. Wake up love. I'm here. Come back."

Alex' eyes suddenly opened, but he still seemed to be trapped in his dream world, not seeing what was right in front of him.

"Kat! Kat! Have to find you! Kitten!"

"ALEX! Anderson…snap out of it!" She went to slap him across the face but stopped and lowered her tone of voice again, "Love…please…calm down. I'm here! I'm here love!" She embraced him tightly, pressing his head against her chest and soothing him with shushing noises.

Alex stilled and shuddered as he seemed to finally wake up. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Kat? Kat!" He suddenly pulled her forward and held her in his arms, kissing her all over her face and neck, "I thought-I thought I couldn't find you! I thought I'd lost…kitten!" He babbled on, taking deep breaths and just holding onto her fiercely.

"Oh! Alex, east love, you'll break my ribs," She pulled back and held his face, "it was a bad dream. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, ok?"

Alex nodded and just held Kat close, asking her if she would let him. She readily agreed and for the rest of the night, kissed and held each other, whispering words of love and promise to the other.


	5. frankenstein' monster

~Chapter 5: Frankenstein' monster~

Angelo had fallen asleep reluctantly, trying to concentrate on the book he was reading. His eyes had closed and he knew it was happening. But he tried to keep his mind on the greenhouse. On his surroundings.

What he didn't know was, his mind was forming the greenhouse within a dream for him.

Repeating exactly the settings he'd had for the past few nights.

Angelo' eyes opened wide.

He looked around him and then at the book.

"Phew, close. I almost fell asleep again." He sighed and didn't seem so tired anymore.

His ears pricked up when he heard a small whimpering sound from behind him. He turned and clambered off his chair.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He was going to use his powers and see if he could sense a life, but he didn't need to. He walked calmly around some of his experiments and into his bedroom, confronted with a sight he couldn't believe.

"Iye! No! Please no!" Yumiko cried at him, only the sheet covering her. She was attempting to distance herself from him, but he could see she was stopped by the thick, white rope around her ankle, attached to his bed somewhere.

"Yumiko?" He looked at her, stunned for a second and almost scared to move.

"Please! Please don't! Angelo, please!" Yumiko struggled again and he could see a red line forming on her ankle from how much the rope was digging into her.

He attempted to step forward to try to reason with her and resolve the situation, when he felt himself entangled in something.

"What the-Hilde! Stop it!" Angelo looked down to see his arms and legs bound and a vine covering around his throat and holding him back from moving towards her. He tried to concentrate and use his powers, squirming as well, but it was no good. The vines around him were too strong and he could do nothing but struggle and watch. Worst of all, Hilde' red flowers were fully bloomed and her fangs shone brightly.

"Little flower, calm yourself."

Angelo had heard a voice he knew too well. His voice. But not his voice. He turned to the side and saw his own figure venture past him and towards Yumiko.

Angelo gasped when his figure briefly turned and threw a smile over his shoulder, as if he knew Angelo was there watching.

Angelo tried to break free again, shouting out to his monster to stop.

Angelo' monster was everything he wasn't. He looked exactly like him, except for his golden luminous eyes. Angelo knew that he couldn't control him always, but he always feared seeing this side of him.

"Please! Please, I'll-I'll be good," Yumiko back away as far as she could, covering herself and sobbing heavily, "I'll be good. Please Angelo, no…NO!"

Angelo watched as Yumiko was pulled about roughly and thrown on her back on the bed, the figure climbing over her and straddling her waist.

"No! Leave her! Stop! Please, stop!" Angelo called out and was horrified at having too watch as Yumiko was stripped and taken before his eyes.

It seemed to go on forever. He struggled more and more at her every cry of pain and mercy. She whimpered as the monster that was Angelo, thrust inside her broken body, not seeing the real man she loved to her side, calling for her.

"Yumiko! Yumiko, it's not real! Yumiko!" Angelo cried and tears began to fall down his cheeks as he watched Yumiko weep also.

"Oh my little flower," Angelo' hands moved up her naked chest and too her throat, "we can continue this tomorrow night."

Yumiko suddenly placed her hands on Angelo' wrists and looked extremely frightened.

"No! Please, no, not again!" She cried before she attempted to scream, nothing coming out but a strangled noise as pressure was added to her throat.

"NO! PLEASE, STOP! YUMIKO! MY LVOE!" Angelo cried again and pushed himself forward, not even getting an inch closer as he watched.

"NOOOOO!" He cried as he watched Yumiko give up her fight. Her head turned to the side and he could see her looking. She was looking at him. Her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open as she struggled to breathe at least one breath.

He froze in terror as she moved no longer, her eyes still on him and the life within her, drain away.

"Oh, my precious." The other Angelo leant forward and planted a delicate kiss against her temple, pulling out of her and covering her over. He chuckled and turned to his bound self.

"And the best part about our toy? We can use her whenever we like. And she always gets better." He walked away with a sickening grin on his face.

Angelo could only stare, feeling numb, at Yumiko' body, laying mangled and still on his bed.

"Fiore. FIORE!" He cried and screamed as loud as he could, his heart not being able to take the strain. The vines provided support as his legs gave in and he wept hard. He wept for Yumiko and for his own soul. For now, without her, he was condemned. And for what he had done to her.

The vines let him go and he fell away, suddenly kneeling in front of his bed. His hands held onto her head and neck and pulled her close, weeping further at how cold she felt.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. My love." Angelo smelled her hair and stroked her face, planting small kisses against her skin.

Angelo had remembered what he had already done to her. He had watched as she ran away from him and he made the Anderplant devour her and torture her.

He'd strapped her to a table and watched as she was forced poison and used like a lab rat until her heart gave out to the amount of chemicals he'd placed in her.

"Yumiko." Angelo held onto her still body, images flashing across his mind of her.

He saw in all of them, her screaming in terror and fighting for her life. Because of him.

The vines returned and squeezed around him again, trying to pull him away.

"NO!" He held tightly onto her body and awaited for both of them to be devoured.

Angelo felt a shocking pain in his hands, looking at the vines around his arms and hands, Hilde' squeezing and began to shake him.

He felt like he could shut his eyes and wake up.

Then he remembered falling asleep.

Angelo awoke quickly, his eyes snapping open as he looked up from where he was.

He was laying on his back, Hilde' vines having prevented him from falling and being the ones, shaking him awake, even digging a thorn or two into him.

He began to concentrate on breathing and realised he was crying as tears still slid down his cheeks and onto his jacket.

"Oh god…Oh God, Yumiko." He struggled to breath and repeated over and over again, trying to make himself understand it was a dream.

He felt a small nudge against his hand and opened his eyes, the image before him steadying his nerves.

Hilde had reached up and helped 'Yumiko' plant down from the counter. The small petals opened vividly and was nudging at his hand, as if caressing his skin.

He smiled slightly and took comfort, for he knew, that the plant was attached to Yumiko. And Indeed, she loved him as he loved her.

He finished up on all that he was doing and managed to return to his bed, falling asleep. Making sure he fell asleep with the plant in his arms, holding it close to his face and Hilde on guard to wake him up.


	6. The cloak is thrown

~Chapter 6: The cloak is thrown~

Yumiko tossed and turned in her bed, trying to win an inner struggle with her sister. Both were fighting for dominants but Yumie was more worried about what was happening. She could feel something strange happening.

Both girls however, did not wake as the male entered their room and began his plan.

"Ok…this is strange." Yumiko looked up and down the hallway she seemed to be randomly standing in the middle of.

She hadn't remembered arriving there, but it was as if she'd have just appeared out of no where. Looking behind and in front of her, everything looked the same.

A vast number of doors descended and ascended from both sides.

She sighed and thought it was one of her sister' idea for a game.

"And behind door number one!" She strolled forward and confidently opened the door, expecting to see a large monster burst out.

Instead, she was confronted with nothing. Not even a room. It was just a mass black hole.

And for some reason, that scared Yumiko a little more than the thought of a scary monster popping out.

She closed the door and went to try the one opposite her.

Again nothing.

For a few minutes, she opened and closed various doors, coming up against nothing and she was beginning to get frustrated after about the fifteenth try.

"Sis! Come on out!" Yumiko tried another door and again met darkness.

"Yumiko!" She heard her sister' voice in the distance. She walked on until the voice became louder and clearer.

"Yumiko! I'm in here!" Yumie called out again, desperation evident in her tone of voice.

Yumie thought it was just her sister' way of trying to scare her silly. She placed her hand upon the doorknob and tried to twist it, finding it locked.

"I see…you want me in a room to find you…with a door that doesn't open." She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

She froze as she heard the sound of a door unlocking and slowly creak open, but it wasn't the door in front of her. She turned around and caught sight of the door, just as the rooms contents came into her line of view.

"GET OFF! GET OFF ME!" Yumie screamed from within the darkness and Yumiko found herself standing frozen to the spot. She'd recognised the call from a long time ago and dreaded ever hearing it again. In her nightmares.

The image began to become clear and she clenched her fists, the horror becoming real.

She could clearly see her sister, no more than ten years old, held down fast to the ground, her small, frail body battering and kicking upon an image, still blackened out as if part of the darkness.

"Stop it! Get off me! IYE!" She screamed in anger and terror, frustrated tears falling down her cheeks.

The figure tormenting her sister began to appear and Yumiko lunged forward and closed the door.

'It's a dream! It's dream!' Yumiko placed her forehead against the wood and concentrated on breathing, glad the shouting had stopped.

Suddenly, the door banged viciously from the other side and Yumiko jumped away in terror. She backed up further and further, not realising the door behind her that she couldn't open before, had now opened wide and was awaiting her last few fatal steps.

The door thudded viciously and Yumiko didn't take her eyes off of it, not until she felt a cold breath at her neck.

Turning around as fast as she could, she was faced with an awful vision.

Alucard was grinning at her, his eyes red and illuminous as his fangs were bared.

"NO! NO, YOU'RE JUST A DREAM!" She turned around and tried to escape, only for the door to slam shut before she got there. She gripped the handle and tried to break it down with her own body weight.

"Oh really, cant you at least say hello like a proper lady. Did I not teach you anything sis'?"

Yumiko stilled and turned around again, confused and shocked at the image that greeted her.

Alucard still stood staring at her, smirking widely, but it was the person who appeared from behind him she was shocked to see.

Yumie stepped out and revealed herself, her eyes glowing the same red as Alucard and grinning at her sister devilishly.

"Hello Yumiko. Glad you could join us." Yumie' hand came up and stroked down Alucard' shoulder to his arm, walking around in front of him.

Yumiko was stupefied. She couldn't talk and just stared, dumb at what she saw.

"You see, our inner conscience always hide our darkest desires…what we want most," Yumie licked her lips and slowly pulled away one glove from a hand, "and what we want most is something you've always denied."

Yumiko' back was against the door as her sister swooped on her. It was for no more than a second she felt her sister' lips on hers before they disappeared and was replaced by different sensation. Yumiko opened her mouth to scream but was surprised to find something in there. She opened her mouth and spat out the foul substance, her eyes widening to find a dark, crimson red blood coming forth.

She felt a hand grab her wrist and she found she could not struggle.

"Give yourself to me. All to me." Alucard' eyes stayed on hers and she moved according to his will. She found herself pulled gently forward and her feet walk willingly to the bed. It was as if all the fear she'd ever felt was gone. But in her chest, in her heart, it still made her want to scream. She sat on the bed and laid down, staring up at the ceiling and wondering why she felt no terror as Alucard undressed her.

'It's…oh God…please…Angelo.' She whispered and her body and mind registered the soft touch that seemed so familiar to her.

As Alucard lay his naked body upon hers, his lips at her neck and shoulders, Yumiko' tears fell from her cheeks and she looked away even farther, looking at what lay at the foot of the bed.

There, Yumie' stood watching her sister, her face blank and void of any expression.

'Look. Look.' Her voice sounded so distant to Yumiko but she did as she was told and shut her eyes, looking deep within' her. An image began to occur and a dream appeared, her memory forcing it up and out of her.

"God in heaven hear my prayer, keep me in thy loving care. Be my guide in all I do, Bless all those who love me too. Amen." Enrico crossed himself and looked up at the other two.

"Amen! Now…can ve eat?" Heinkel piped up and already reached for a cake, only to have it slapped away by Yumiko.

"You're so greedy and impatient!"

"HE'S FINISHED! UND I'M HUNGRY!" Heinkel shouted and folded her arms, acting like the ten year old self that Yumiko and Enrico were used to.

"You are so going to hell." He reached out and grabbed the first slice of cake before Heinkel could.

"HAH! You can talk! YOU just stole the first bit of cake all for yourself!" Heinkel pointed at him accusingly.

"Actually Heinkel," he looked at her with a bemused expression, "I didn't want Yumiko to have to cut her own. Here you go."

Heinkel watched as Yumiko happily took the offered confectionary and blushed happily.

"Arigato Enrico." She leant forward and planted an innocent kiss against his cheek, leaving the poor boy blushing.

"Ok…before you two start making out, I'm eating the cake."

Heinkel again went to dive in, but this time, was met by a barrage of pillows thrown at her head.

Yumiko' opened her eyes again but didn't understand.

"Give yourself to me." The figure above her whispered huskily but Yumiko noticed something important about the voice.

She turned her head back down and looked at the top of the head in front of her, gasping at the all too familiar hair.

"Max-Maxwell?" She whimpered and watched the figure freeze on top of her, not daring to look up.

'WAKE UP!' Yumie shouted from behind her and Yumiko held tightly onto the arms of Maxwell as she pinched herself and shut her eyes.

It took her less than a second, but Yumiko felt herself pulled back into the real world. And she was even more shocked as the feeling of skin underneath her hand did not disappear. She quickly opened her eyes, letting out a surprised scream as she found herself gazing at a dark figure on top of her.

"NO! Don't see me!" The figure pulled away and stumbled backwards at the wrong moment, a crack of lightning suddenly coming from outside and illuminating the room for a second. It was all the time Yumiko needed as she gazed at his face.

"David?" She cried and pulled the covers up around her naked form, realising he'd undressed her and was only in his trousers, which were un buttoned at the front.

David said nothing but stared at her blankly, Yumiko not being able to see too clearly in the darkness without her glasses.

He turned and grabbed his shirt, before fleeing the room as fast as he could.

Yumiko didn't go after him. She just stared at the door which now was left wide open, as she tried to sort everything out in her own head.

She was left feeling thoroughly confused and piecing together bits of the puzzle which she didn't realise were slowly coming together to end this terrible experience for everybody.


	7. Forgiveness

Hellsing: Dream Reaper

~Chapter 7: Forgiveness~

"Father!"

David turned slowly in his tracks and looked to whom was talking. He knew it was he being addressed because it was after hours and he was the only one walking along the hallway to his room.

"Oh! Sister Yumiko!" David smiled pleasantly and turned around fully as the young woman walked towards him.

Yumiko' smile was small, but she still smiled at him nonetheless.

"Father…I'm sorry to interrupt you but we need to talk."

David looked at her with obvious surprise but smiled back just the same.

"Of course," he scratched at his head, "if it's about classes, I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no. I've already been asked to take over three from another teacher whose sick."

"It's not. It's about last night." Yumiko stopped smiling and just watched his reaction. He really didn't look like he knew what she was talking about.

"Urm…ok…what happened last night?" Father Abel gazed down at her, looking a little edgy.

Yumiko sighed and removed her glasses, allowing Yumie to say her piece.

"We saw you. We both did," Yumie said, her red eyes glaring fiercely at David, "I SAW what you were doing to my sister. What you were about to do!"

David backed away slightly as the girl in front of him snarled like an angry animal.

"Sis-sister Yumiko, I don't know-"

"Don't lie!" Yumie hissed again and stepped forward, baring her teeth at him, "don't-urk! Don't yell at him!"

Yumie stumbled back slightly as her voice altered and Yumiko looked up at David, the poor boy thoroughly scared and confused of the situation.

"She…smells something. She smells Enrico on you. Why? Why?"

Yumiko watched him shake his head as if trying to wave something off from inside.

"Last night…I was sleep walking and-No!…No I had a dream…I came to you and…no…it was just a dream. Maxwell was there! It had to be a dream!"

Yumiko dived forward and grabbed at his wrist as he attempted to flee.

"Don't! Remember, you have to! Father Abel! David, tell me what is going on!" Yumiko didn't relinquish her hold on him as he tried to pull.

David suddenly stilled and seemed to shudder as if over taken by a sudden chill, accompanied with the sound of his heavy, raspy breaths.

"Are you sure you're ready Sister…ready for the truth?"

David turned around and revealed to her what she never expected.

She gasped and placed her hands against her mouth in horror and shock.

She'd always said that David mimicked how Maxwell looked, but this made her chill down to the bottom of her feet.

David' eyes now glimmered a vibrant blue. SO blue they appeared a familiar violet. The shape of his eyes had even sharpened a lot more and his features flicked dramatically in the night light.

"En-Enrico." She whimpered and felt tears build up in her eyes. She had grown accustomed to the weird and spiritual connections in Iscariot, but she couldn't seem to face what was right in front of her.

"Not even a greeting hello to an old friend? You do disappoint." David sneered but it was no longer his voice that came from his twisted lips.

He reached behind him and pulled out the long plait that hung down his back, pulling out the tie that held it together.

The long hair fell against his shoulders and Yumiko realised that he wasn't right. Maxwell was here and something was not right with him.

"Come and greet me properly. The way we were last night."

She shrieked as he turned the tables and twisted his wrist, grabbing hold of her hand instead and pulling her against him.

"NO!" She screamed as he pulled her face to his and his lips attempted to press themselves against hers. She fought him off, turning her head and pushing away, only to be slammed into the wall behind her.

"You let the freak touch you but not me? Why? WHY?

Yumiko: Because you were my friend!" Enrico held David' body against her, snarling and tightening his grip painfully around her wrists.

"Why? WHY?" She cried back out at him, shoving him back with all her might, "Because of all the times I stuck up for you! Never once-once did I allow anyone to talk bad of you! Never once have I called you horrible! I ALWAYS tried to show people the other side of you! The side that was my friend!"

Maxwell looked at her with shock but let her continue as tears spilled from her cheeks.

"You're so shy and sweet and…oh God, you were-were even a little silly when it was only you, I and Heinkel. But now…now," she grimaced at him, "now I can only see the bad. Love really is blind."

Maxwell tilted his head at her.

"What?" His mind processed what she said.

"Oh Enrico," she sniffed and wiped away a tear on her cheek, "I was in love with you. I've been in love with you since I first came here. I was ten years old and...and I'd watch you from the corners. I'd look from behind my book to spy on you and see what you were doing. And when I invited you to play, it wasn't because I felt pity or sympathy for you, or because Father Anderson told me to. It was because I was selfish and wanted nothing more than to be close to you. And when...when you were bored and gave in, you actually had fun. You showed only me and Heinkel that side of you that I fell in love with all the more. You showed us your favourite poems, you admitted to having a terrible sweet tooth and you even joined in with Heinkel' teasing. Even when you two damned perverts lifted my skirts and tried to peek underneath, I couldn't help but think how much I was in love with you, you fool!"

Everything seemed to freeze.

Both of them were just staring at each other. Yumiko exhausted from her little speech and wondering why he was just looking at her. Maxwell just looked ready to attack her again.

He was speechless. For once, he couldn't think of what to say. And nothing made sense anymore. In death, he thought he had it all figured out, but now…now she'd told him something that reminded him of his past humanity.

"It's not fair."

She had heard him hiss out and watched as he collapsed to his knees. His fists pounded into the carpet dramatically and he just cried out angrily.

"It's not fair! Why…why couldn't I live to. WHY?"

He didn't look up at Yumiko. He didn't want her to see the hot tears trailing down his cheeks now.

Yumiko bent low and got on her knees in front of him, placing her hands onto his shoulders.

"We are all part of God' plan. No one understands it and sometimes it isn't fair, but is the way it is. But you have to realise…you have to make the most of it. You have to love and make everything as good as possible. Because only then will you know true happiness. And I do. Because I had a wonderful friend like you. And wonderful…wonderful family."

Maxwell turned to look up at her, seeing her crying at him. But he knew it wasn't just tears of sadness. It was tears for him.

The only thing he seemed able to do now was cry even more than he was already doing and just lunged forward and held onto her waist tightly.

For a long while, all that could be heard was Maxwell' wails and Yumiko' small hushes, occasional words of love and friendship being whispered to him and the night air.

"There! I see her!" A voice called from somewhere down the hallway and Yumiko looked up.

"Yumiko!" Angelo and Kat ran towards her, stopping a few feet away when she gave no sign of panic.

"It's ok...it's ok. Everything' going to be ok now." Yumiko smiled slightly and stroked 'David's' hair back from his face.

Angelo and Kat hadn't quite fathomed everything yet. They'd only heard a few theories and ideas from Yumiko, but nothing to clear. They'd come running from the kitchen when Kat sensed something was wrong.

They watched as David pulled away and nodded a thanks to Yumiko, both of them holding each other' hands and pulling another up. Angelo blushed slightly and pouted at the sight, but kept tight-lipped, knowing this was something he couldn't interfere with.

"Thank you. Thank you Yumiko," both of the new arrivals noted the familiar change in his voice, "you-you were the only one in this place I ever cared for…and cared for me back."

He turned towards Kat and her eyes widened at how dimly lit his now 'violet' eyes were.

"Kat," he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with a sombre expression, "I know…I-I respect you…look after Father Anderson. I saw how happy he is…and it's because of you. I know we never liked each other but…but you made Father happy…and for that, I thank you."

She just stared, dumbfounded when she realised I who /I was talking to her.

Next, he turned to Angelo, who stood straight-lined and kept his lips tight.

The two men stood in front of each other, saying nothing and doing nothing, the two girls thinking how much it resembled a stand-off.

Yumiko shifted towards them, thinking it might prevent something to intervene but they both caught sight and David put out his hand to Angelo.

"Take care of her," he finally said, taking a deep breath and continuing, "Love her…love her like no man would of could dream of."

Angelo took the hand and merely smiled.

"I'm doing so."

He was pulled forward slightly as Maxwell whispered against his ear for only him to hear.

"If there was ever a man who could love her as much as you could, it would be I. But I was a fool. A damned fool."

Suddenly, Angelo caught hold of the male in front of him as he went limp against Angelo' own body.

"Father!" Yumiko reached forward and helped pull David against a chair, seating the young male down.

It took a few light slaps against his cheek, but his eyes eventually opened and everyone smiled at his pale blue eyes, staring at them all.

"Oh…hello…urm…may I ask…how did I get here?"

A little while later…

Kat had taken David off to return him to his room for some much needed sleep. After a little explanation, they found out that Maxwell (whilst still alive) had convinced David to do a 'Binding and awakening' ceremony, forever tying his soul not only to Iscariot orphanage, but also to the boy itself, poor David thinking he only meant keeping his memory alive.

Yumiko and Angelo had walked all the way back to his lab in silence, holding one another' hands.

When they'd gotten inside, Angelo had finally looked at her.

"Are...are you alright, fiore?"

"Yes. For once, I didn't need saving. It was him." She smiled up at him and gently pulled him into a loving kiss.

"Angelo Diotavelli," she pulled back and carefully stroked his face, "I love you."

She pulled away and let go of his hand, carefully un doing the ribbon on her dress.

"The fountains mingle with the riverAnd the rivers with the ocean,The winds of Heaven mix for everWith a sweet emotion;Nothing in the world is single,All things by a law divineIn one spirit meet and mingle - Why not I with thine?"

Angelo listened and watched in awe as she carefully stripped and walked away, following like an obedient puppy.

"See the mountains kiss high HeavenAnd the waves clasp one another;No sister-flower would be forgivenIf it disdained its brother;And the sunlight clasps the earth,And the moonbeams kiss the sea - What are all these kissings worthIf thou kiss not me?"

By the time she'd gotten to his bedroom, she was fully undressed, Angelo following suits and making sure to close the curtains on something that, for now, was meant for just the two of them.

then walks towards the bedroom, slowly removing her clothes and Angelo following.


End file.
